Smile!
by MissIcedAmericano
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur to an amusement park, and the two recall the day they first met; And the smiles they shared. Oneshot. USUK. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


"Why are we even at this stupid amusement park?!" "Its not stupid! Its awesome! Ooooooh! Hey! Lets go on that rollercoaster!" "What?! No-"

* * *

Arthur frowned and sighed heavily as Francis tried to bribe the child with food-Not like it would matter, everyone always chose Francis, why would anyone, ever choose him over-

"Do you ever smile?" A small, but concerned voice asked. Looking up from his knees, green eyes widened as his gaze shuffled to the tiny being in front of him. Honey blonde hair fell in messy looks, perfectly framing his slightly chubby face.

His cheeks and the tips of his nose were dusted with a rosy shade of pink, and faint freckles were dotted on the very top of his cheekbones. His hair was a lovely wheat color, practically looking like gold as the light hit him-And the boy's eyes, hidden behind dark brown eyelashes-They were such a majestic shade of blue.

They perfectly matched the sky, dusted with deeper shades of blues, and grays, and even the tiniest bit of a green hue. They held such an innocence-So unknowing, so young, so naive- He looked like an angel. And Arthur's gaze couldn't help but soften slightly, the tiniest hint of a cheerful smirk.

"I do, sometimes..." The Brit mumbled, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "And what about you, love? do you ever smile?"

The once glossy eyes widened slightly and a bright smile burst on his face, revealing a mouth with tiny, growing teeth-He didn't have all of them yet, though. Nodding quickly, the boy rocked on his heels and giggled childishly-He couldn't speak too much, as he hadn't been taught English (He only picked up a few bits and pieces from pioneers.)

"Y-Yeah!" The boy clarified after a moment of thought, nodding his little head. "Mmhmph!" For once, Arthur Kirkland laughed-And a soft smile dusted his features, the scowl finally falling off his face (Francis was stunned, to tell the truth. He'd never such a smile on Arthur Kirkland for a very long time..)

_I don't know that much about you... _Alfred thought to himself as he looked up at Arthur with a bright smile. _But...I..._

**_I want you to see you smiling... _**

* * *

A loud, boisterous laugh escaped the American's lips, a wide grin stretching his face, "Aw, c'mon Artie! Its not that bad!" "Y-You git! I'm not going on this stupid rollercoaster!" Humming in thought, Alfred tapped his chin before picking the smaller man up, twirling him around before walking into the line.

A flush heated Arthur's face, dusting his cheeks with a dark shade of pink. "I-Idiot! Put me down!" The Brit screeched, squirming and wriggling around in the younger (But taller) man's arms, "I will hurt you for t-this!"

"Jeez, Eyebrows! You're such a fussy old man.." The American laughed, gently setting the other down once they were already in the line, patting the other blonde's fuzzy hair and ruffling up the locks. Arthur just whined, huffing and cursing as he tried to fix his hair. "You-" Arthur looked up at him, a scowl on his face-

But when he saw Alfred, in that moment, the light bouncing off his dirty blonde hair, dimples around his bright, one thousand watt smile. He looked so youthful, so handsome-

And his eyes, they looked the same. Still sparkling with happiness and mirth, still holding such an innocence, an angelic touch to them, really... They were so free-He was so free...

When did Alfred Foster Kirkland grow into Alfred F. Jones? When did the American stopped being his little brother and started being something else entirely?

Arthur couldn't quite remember.

"Yo, Artie. Earth to eyebrows? Old man? Ya still in there?" "Shut up.." The green eyed blonde murmured, a small smile finding its way onto his face as soft chuckles left his throat. "No can do, Sir Fluffy Brows!~"

_I've known you forever, Arthur... And all I want.._

_**All I want is to see you smiling.**_

_So __**smile,**__ okay? _

_And I'll __**smile**__ with you. _


End file.
